


The Revolution of G4 Science

by CookieBeast12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12
Summary: What happens when you mix hormonal teens, a zoom class and a teacher that just doesn't give a fuck... you get a goddamn revolution, and there is nothing stopping us children, I hope you enjoy I know I did... good luck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before we get started you need to know some things, the revolution began when 4 students decided hey... school is boring lets use this period to be chaotic... soo yeah, also this was a bit ago, my friends and I are now in school and sadly the revolution didn't really work out, however we have archived our zoom chats for historic reasons, enjoy!

From Gabriella to Everyone: 12:55 PM  
Bonjour

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 12:55 PM  
good day

From Gabriella to Everyone: 12:56 PM  
cucumbers are sentient

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 12:56 PM  
chucke e. cheese pizza is recycled

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 12:57 PM  
and so it begins

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 12:57 PM  
viva la revolution

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 12:57 PM  
yesh

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 12:57 PM  
YESH

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 12:57 PM  
YeSh

From Gabriella to Everyone: 12:57 PM  
Aha no one can stop us

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 12:57 PM  
no way

From Gabriella to Everyone: 12:57 PM  
Also grass is green and sky is purple

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 12:57 PM  
Not even the whole dang US government

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 12:58 PM  
lol

From Gabriella to Everyone: 12:58 PM  
they can try  
but we got the speed demon on our side

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 12:58 PM  
and they will fail  
HHHHHHHHH

From Gabriella to Everyone: 12:58 PM  
Is Anthony still in the sun?

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 12:59 PM  
oh whoops

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 12:59 PM  
yes

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 12:59 PM  
I think I forgot to pull him out...  
My bad guys.....

From Gabriella to Everyone: 12:59 PM  
poor boi

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 12:59 PM  
rip

From Gabriella to Everyone: 12:59 PM  
I can't remember if I did my study guide  
:/

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 12:59 PM  
i did some of it

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:00 PM  
Yall I went to a place over the weekend and I come back to find that my cat pooped in my cookie jar

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:00 PM  
all i can think is..  
extra chocolate chip cookies-

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:00 PM  
ewwwwww

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:00 PM  
oh dang

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:00 PM  
gross

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
lol

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
heheehehehehhehhe

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
ew  
ew  
ewwww

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
ew?

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
EW

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
ella throw the cookies out  
they aren't sanitary anymore

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
NOW

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
Dang I already ate them

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
or Lysol them

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
whats happening

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
EWWWWWWWWWWW

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
actually

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
bruh what did I miss

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:01 PM  
put hand sanitizer   
on the cookies

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
We talking about Nonya

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
then you may eat

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
Ella's cat pooped in the cookie jar

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
bruh

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
EW

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
Sounds like a nursery rhyme ngl

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
sounds very unsanitary

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
It was

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
99.9% of the germs will be gone if you sanitize your cookies ella

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
and I got sad

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
AND NORAH SAID THAT ALL SHE COULD THINK OF WAS EXTA CHOCOLATE CHIPS

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
if you dumb soap in the cookie jar itll be safe  
LOL

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:02 PM  
NO EW

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:03 PM  
Aha   
Soap bomb

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:03 PM  
just pour in dish soap

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:03 PM  
It'll crustify and become icing

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:03 PM  
put it under hot water

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:03 PM  
mm dish soap

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:03 PM  
and wash it off with dish soap  
itll be safe

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:03 PM  
the other 0.01% will contribute to diarrhea and ebola 

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
tastes like tide pods but more salty  
I will become a human petri dish

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
ecola actually

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
if you throw in tide pods it'll clean it

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
e coli

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
DUDE if you sell a gram of your bone marrow you could get 25,000

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
REALLY

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
i typed it ecola and it autocorrected to ebola 

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
We have like 8 pounds of it in us rn  
SO AHA I WILL BECOME A MILLIONARE

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
...

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
don't you have to be 18 to donate or something

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
if you commit crimes you'll become a billionare

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
no  
don't  
pls

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
I'll fake my age

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
no  
you will die

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
Johnathon is a genius

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
NO

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
donate other people's bone marrow

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
NO  
DON"T 

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
Omg yasssssss

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
commit war crimes

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
these ideas are all terrible  
stop  
no

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
wrong

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
yes

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
these ideas are great

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
Johnathon will you be my partner in crime, We split it 50/50

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
yeah  
I'll commit the crimes  
youll sell it

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
donating bone marrow is very painful too  
carful

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
I shall

From Andrea Jolie Zurbano to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
is this the purge ?

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
no

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
idk

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
its still illegal  
we'll just be really careful

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
NO]  
NOOOOOOOOOO  
Stop

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
have fun donating your hecking bOnE mArRoW for that moola 

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
what graveyard

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:07 PM  
I'll throw in a few kidneys for an extra 15,000

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:07 PM  
no  
dont

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:07 PM  
The one downtown

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:07 PM  
no  
no  
no

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:07 PM

how come when my neighbor donates his kidney he's a herobut when I donate 200 I get arrested smh

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:07 PM  
Just let me be rich, I'll like invest the heck outa this

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:07 PM  
NO

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
I can't  
lmao

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
i killed someone and donated their kidneys but i got arrested  
like bro

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
yeah ikr

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
do you want the hecking donation or not?

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
We savin more lives than taking

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
My neighbor donated his kidney  
and is a hero

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
wow

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
Meet me at the graveyard at 9 tonight

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
but when I donated 200  
im a criminal

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
nio  
no

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
ella is losing it

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
If he reads this I swear

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
I hope he does  
this'll be  
interesting if he does

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
No witness's

From Regan Smith to Everyone: 01:08 PM  
He'll know how insane you all are

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
either your with us or your another donation

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
tactical nuke inbound

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
no  
im in  
no  
this is terrible  
wow

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
if he reads this  
uhm

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
it escalated

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
XD

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
no

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
chances are i'll be in for some serious questioning  
by the fbi

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
good luck

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
thanks

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
probably 

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
Burt Macklin

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:09 PM  
this entire conversation was a confession

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:10 PM  
anybody

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:10 PM  
My FBI agent already knows I'm a crack head

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:10 PM  
lol

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:10 PM  
I like how you have your own

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:10 PM  
I tried to by human teeth on Wish.com for 5$  
*buy*

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:10 PM  
im sorry what

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:10 PM  
WHAT?!?!?

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:10 PM  
I told my brother about this and my dad said "So are you with them, or are you a donation?"

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:10 PM  
this is terrible  
wow

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:10 PM  
lmao

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:10 PM  
"are you a donation?" yessir I AM the donation

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:10 PM  
lol

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:11 PM  
Modern problems require modern solutions

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:11 PM  
this is cursed

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:11 PM  
like  
murder

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:11 PM  
no

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:11 PM  
and committing mass genocide

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:11 PM  
oh

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:11 PM  
all because someone wants some bone marrow and kidneys

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:11 PM  
I'll just raid the cemetary

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:11 PM  
ill come with you

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:11 PM  
*insert organ music here*

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:12 PM  
BA DUMP TSH  
that was the best pun ive heard all week

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:12 PM  
my dads talking about stealing kidneys now  
what have you guys done

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:12 PM  
Don't forget a shovel

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:12 PM  
oh boy

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:12 PM  
Ahhh kidneys  
I mean you only need one of them

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:12 PM  
we must preserve the organs with heat

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:12 PM  
my dad just said the darkest thing

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:12 PM  
anyone willing to spare a stove?

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:13 PM  
that I'd probably get expelled if I said 

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:13 PM  
what did he say

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:13 PM  
My mother: Watchu cookin  
Me: …..  
Me: Human organs

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:13 PM  
oh nothing mom just my math teacher's organs i mean whaaa?

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:13 PM  
XD  
Me: a smoothie

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:14 PM  
Mom: sounds good can I have some?

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:14 PM  
lol  
Hold on  
If I donate my leg for science

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:14 PM  
i swear this chat is so cursed

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:14 PM  
I could get up to 100,000

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:15 PM  
this chat is blursed with a side of extra cursed

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:15 PM  
LOL it is though Jonathan   
jonathan im too lazy to call you jonathan so can i call you jon?

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:15 PM  
sure

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:15 PM  
yAy

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:15 PM  
Ahh just my average science zoom.... talking about harvesting human organs and amputating my leg

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:15 PM  
i really don't care what people call me

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:15 PM  
this is normal conversating

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:15 PM  
Alright Jessica

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:15 PM  
as long as its like an actual name that comes from Johnatha-  
alright sure

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:15 PM  
I JUST WHEEZED  
SO LOUD

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:16 PM  
To late  
I saw that lol

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:16 PM  
this is   
just  
wow

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:16 PM  
IM DYING  
OMG  
OMGGG

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:16 PM  
beautiful amiright

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:16 PM  
that was perfect timing as well  
gg

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:16 PM  
gg

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:16 PM  
"jEsSiCa"

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:16 PM  
XD

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:16 PM  
i change my mind may I call you that now?

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:17 PM  
Bring garbage bags

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:17 PM  
imma be honest go ahead

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:17 PM  
also I may need Andrea, Regans, and Addy's adressss'

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:17 PM  
NO

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:17 PM  
I need money, I am broke af

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:17 PM  
what if addy lives under a bridge 

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:17 PM  
I have like 0.3 cents

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:18 PM  
you guessed it  
darnit

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:18 PM  
her background could be a backdrop disguise

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:18 PM  
my secret is out

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:18 PM  
AHA

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:18 PM  
Theory confirmed

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:18 PM  
E X P O S E D

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:18 PM  
its a greenscreen

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:18 PM  
this is a remarkable part in history, truly remarkable indeed

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:18 PM  
This chat conversation should be recorded

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:18 PM  
IT IS COVID SEASON WHY IS IT REMARKABLE

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:18 PM  
this shall forever be documented in the Viva La Revolution

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:18 PM  
i just stabbed into a koolaid packet

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
it's remarkable-

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
with a pencil

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
..  
g o a l s

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
i didn't mean o  
to*

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
wow  
so you just  
somehow accidentally

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
First thing we try to get done with our revolution is: better lunches, brig pets 2 skool, and no HW

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
i was poking it

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
stabbed a koolaid packet

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
with the pencil

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
Oh dang

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
im curious with what other accidents you have made

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
That poor koolaid pack  
may he rest in peace

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
imma Julius Caesar it 

From Gabriella to Everyone: 01:19 PM  
Oh no 

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:00 PM


	2. Chapter 2

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:00 PM  
my canvas calender classes form a rainbow

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:00 PM  
beautiful

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:01 PM  
it is beautifl

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:01 PM  
very cool

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:01 PM  
y e s

From Me to Everyone: 02:01 PM  
Can you imagine if the class is reading this rn

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:01 PM  
and through discord  
people can join the server  
if we make one  
and be citizens and soldiers  
we fight for our nation 

From Me to Everyone: 02:01 PM  
And that is how we'll plan the 2nd area 51 raid and revolution

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:01 PM  
and for those who are part of it

From Me to Everyone: 02:01 PM  
On discord

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:01 PM  
LOL YES

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
I posted the roles of our Revolution in the doc  
I'm making the discord tho

From Me to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
Awesome

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
since I make discord servers all the time without reasoning

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
oki

From Me to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
Wow it's raining

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
loll

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
its like a strange addiction  
I could be on my strange addictions

From Me to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
We should get on that show

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
for making discord servers

From Me to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
lol

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
what's your addiction? Smoking? Drugs? Drinking?  
Jessica: MAKING DISCORD SERVERS

From Me to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
I am addicted to drinking paint  
ooopp

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:02 PM  
i am addicted to eating bricks

From Me to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
There a birbs

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
i am addicted to breathing  
i just...  
cant stop..

From Me to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
lol  
Ah yess

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
what if air is poisonous  
and that's why we die

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
it is

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
and if we hold our breath

From Me to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
:0

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
we just live forever

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
da da dummmmmm

From Me to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
maybe

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
we just also need to breathe oxygen  
so we die if we dont

From Me to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
*dramtic musicial*

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
but also if we do  
dun dun dunnnn

From Me to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
We should make this a tv show  
just like

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
debatable

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:03 PM  
XD

From Me to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
CRACK WITH G4

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
my helicopter died again

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
very sad

From Me to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
Or keeping up with the angsty teens  
Oh no

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
we shall hold a funeral

From Me to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
big funeral

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
huge funeral

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
rip larry

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
this is why i love science class  
istg

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
bigger than Kim Jong Il  
funeral

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
lol  
EVERYONE SHALL CRY

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
wait guys  
should we snag south korea too?

From Me to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
THEY MUST

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
and you shall LIKE IT

YES

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:04 PM  
should I record myself putting the kool aid in the sink

From Me to Everyone: 02:05 PM  
Ahh yess  
Lol

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:05 PM  
get the kpoppers on our side

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:05 PM  
No take us to the kolaid  
now

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:05 PM  
yes  
record

From Me to Everyone: 02:05 PM  
BTS

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:05 PM  
i'll record it  
and upload it on youtube

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:05 PM  
BTS IS IN THE CHAT PEOPLE

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:05 PM  
bts, blackpink, stray kids, ateez

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:05 PM  
and put it in the discord  
wait wati wait wait  
we should have a Propaganda channel  
in the server  
for stupid videos

From Me to Everyone: 02:05 PM  
Bonjourt

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:05 PM  
just stupid stuff we find  
but we call it propaganda

From Me to Everyone: 02:06 PM  
lol  
that is brilliant

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:06 PM  
y e s  
omg  
your name  
ella  
WE SHOULD CHANGE OUR ZOOM NAMES

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:06 PM  
lol

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:06 PM  
TO OUR ROLE NAMES

From Me to Everyone: 02:06 PM  
*bow*  
He can't stop us all

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:06 PM  
if we all change it what will he do thinking emoji here

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:06 PM  
jon should be general jessica

From Me to Everyone: 02:06 PM  
he may

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:06 PM  
I am the General jaja

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:06 PM  
ok

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:06 PM  
or Feldmarshal?

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:06 PM  
what should i be?

From Me to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
For fluffenduffen

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
jaja

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
Strategist Norah  
that's what u are

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
Strategist wha  
oH cOmE oN  
I wanna weird nickname too

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
Strategist Weird Nickname

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
wow  
so creative

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
ikr

From Me to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
congrats

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
it took me so long  
like 2 seconds

From Me to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
jeesus christ

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
strategist pg  
there

From Me to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
that is long

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 02:07 PM  
PCG*  
my initials

From Me to Everyone: 02:08 PM  
Pretzels are made of trees

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:08 PM  
WHAT

From Me to Everyone: 02:08 PM  
yea

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:08 PM  
75 message?

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:08 PM  
there

From Me to Everyone: 02:08 PM  
omg lol  
We are so talkative

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:08 PM  
XDDDDD

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:08 PM  
someone needs to tell McMurray to check the chat

From Me to Everyone: 02:08 PM  
ADDY

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
NOT IT  
NO

From Me to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
NOT IT

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
addy that's your cue  
not it

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
not it

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
I WAST IN THE CHATTTTTT

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
YOU WEREEEEEE

From Me to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
just like make a sound

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
WHATTTTTTT

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
we already agreed to who it was

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
HAPPENED

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
YOU'RE A PART OF THE EMPIRE SOOO

From Me to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
get him to look at the laptop

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
NOOOOOO  
MR MCMURRAYYYYYYY

LOOOK  
OVER HERE

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
just say "Look at the chat"

From Me to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
Hold on someone like squek

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
Marie curie  
Albert einstin  
tesala

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
guys we should hold our own zoom meetings

From Me to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
I like trainnnnssss

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:09 PM  
SOMEOME

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:10 PM  
our own zoom meetings lol

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:10 PM  
lel

From Me to Everyone: 02:10 PM  
Record the revolution

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:10 PM  
yes  
council meetings  
on zoom

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:10 PM  
our first act is the execution of Kool Aid packet

From Me to Everyone: 02:10 PM  
Hold on I'll unmute and like scream or something

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:10 PM  
he has been stabbed

From Me to Everyone: 02:10 PM  
poor koolad

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:10 PM  
ooo

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
he killed 28 children hes not "Poor koolaid"  
he deserved it

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
SAY SOMETHINGGGG

From Me to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
did he like

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
SOMEON

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
Viva La Revolution Part 1: La Ejecución de Kool Aid

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
NOT ME

From Me to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
crush them in wall 

(Proceeds to screm)

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
GG COMMANDER

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
NO

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
GG

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
chat no  
not the chat  
this is where we plan our revolution  
:(

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
its okay general

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:11 PM  
our plans ruined

From Me to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
dang he ain't lookin

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
we have the server and the document

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
tru  
tru

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
wait did we make a document for this

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
YOUR NAMMMEEEE

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
sorta

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
LOLLL

From Me to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
HE HASNT NOTICED

From Strategist PCG to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
oop did you share it?

From Me to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
ye I shared it with both of you  
and Addy if she wants it

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
when do we get out of class?  
like 2-3 minutes  
maybe 5

From Me to Everyone: 02:12 PM  
2:18

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 02:13 PM  
so 5

From Me to Everyone: 02:13 PM  
Someone save this current chat  
Hold on  
Wai


	3. Chapter 3

hes in here

From Ella Thomas to Everyone: 01:03 PM  
Hallo there

From Luke Riha to Everyone: 01:03 PM  
I cant see him  
nvr mind it glitched

From Ella Thomas to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
Izzie shall we team up?

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
Ella are you in the zoom?

YES  
I was bout to ask lol

From Ella Thomas to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
lol

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
ella  
check google docs  
wink wink

From Ella Thomas to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
:)

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
Oh god I'm scared

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
lol

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
pls share it with meeee

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:04 PM  
ohhh Izzie too

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
Yep now I'm scared

From Luke Riha to Everyone: 01:05 PM  
great idea

From Ella Thomas to Everyone: 01:06 PM  
hawo  
can you hear meh

From Ella Thomas to Everyone: 01:32 PM  
nuu its cold  
eee

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:32 PM  
Nuuuuu

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:32 PM  
I just like

From Cooper Fritsch to Everyone: 01:32 PM  
s t o p  
From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:32 PM  
how all we did

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:32 PM  
Its cold  
maker me

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:32 PM  
was just the first question  
this entire time

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:32 PM  
ITS WORKING

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:32 PM  
Ella killed her phone

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:32 PM  
OMG ITS WORKING

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:33 PM  
She dropped it in a pool 

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:33 PM  
ella why did you take the precious life of a hunk of metal?

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:33 PM  
IKR so disrespectful

From Rehan to Everyone: 01:33 PM  
lol

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:33 PM  
very disrespectful  
smhhhh

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:33 PM  
Welcome to the evolution

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:33 PM  
VIVA LA REVOLUTION

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:33 PM  
*revolution

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:33 PM  
WEEE WEEE

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:33 PM  
VIVA LA REVOLUTION

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:33 PM  
Ugh I don't speak english  
I speak Izzish

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:33 PM  
YOU JOIN US OR ELSE

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
i speak three languages  
english

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
No one . . .

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
keyboard spam

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
I speak 0

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
and idiocy

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
lol

From Johnathan Tharp to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
what

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
Same!

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
JESSICA  
CHECK GOOGLE DOCS

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
JESSICAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
Lol

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
I CHOKED ON MY GATORADE AGAIN DGSANGIT

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:34 PM  
Oh god  
accomplishments 

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
pls stop  
no  
pls  
no  
stop  
I   
will

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
that's sus

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
idk  
just stop

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
SUS

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
I DON"T CARE

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
addy i have two favorite phrases that you said  
arousioni

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
what

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
and  
"im too gay for this"

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
HOW DID YOU KNOW

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
i am

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
Yes and we were so proud of her for coming out

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
psychic  
COOPER CAME OUT TOO

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:35 PM  
Cooper and Addy have both Confessed

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:36 PM  
IM SO PROUD OF THEM

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:36 PM  
actually not arousioni, probably marker boi

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:36 PM  
Ikr same

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:36 PM  
alright i will come out as well

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:36 PM  
lol

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:36 PM  
GUYS  
I HAVE SOMETHING TO CONFESS

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:36 PM  
what

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:36 PM  
Whats up

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:36 PM  
i am....  
jiminsexual, and namjoonsexual  
jhefiosdhjisfojhfiosd

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:36 PM  
lolll

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:36 PM  
WAIT if Addy is gay that means she likes guys

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:36 PM  
OMGGGG I CANT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
If she liked girls i'd be lesbian  
okay ill shut up now

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
i am a lesbian

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
I am a bisexual

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
yay norah

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
I am a kiwi

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
omg that's so hot

From Cooper Fritsch to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
im a homosapian

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
lol

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
cooper you're an arousionio

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
I feel like Jessica and Copper are shunning us

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
lolll

From Cooper Fritsch to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
ow

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
no

From Cooper Fritsch to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
did

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:37 PM  
can i somehow mute luke?

From Cooper Fritsch to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
you  
jusr  
call

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
Yep

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
that's false Italian for "an aroused (of the ears) one"

From Cooper Fritsch to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
me  
copper

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
yes  
Copper

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
he dieddd

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
im  
choking  
on oxygen  
LORD  
HELP EMRWEPIFGC

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
Have fun

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
lol r u ok

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
NO  
IM

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
BE OK

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
shes good

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
OMG THIS GUY IS MOWING THE LAWN LOUDER THAN SATAN'S SCREECHES   
SHUT   
UP  
WEJFSDIP

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
she might die, but eh

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
LOL

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:38 PM  
i am ded

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
Congrats

From Cooper Fritsch to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
just die already

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
jimin killed me

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
Proud

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
with his  
cuteness

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
But I am already soooo

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
*sniff sniff*

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
i died years ago

From Cooper Fritsch to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
i was aborted

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
Norah I swear to god I will take BTS away from you

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
lol

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
hot anime boys and hot Korean guys are the only reason why i am not lesbian

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
Oh hi stranger

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
JESSICA ARE YOU SHUNNING US

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
The answer is yes

From Luke Riha to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
what did I just read

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:39 PM  
Izzie, if you take bts away from me, i will take ur dog away from you

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
Nothing

From Ella Thomas to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
Bonjour

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
NOOOOOOOO

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
DONT DISRESPECT THE DRIP KAREN

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
lol

From Ella Thomas to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
chicken is superior to steak

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
yes

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
That's illegal  
I will sue

From Ella Thomas to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
much sus

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
lol

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
there's A RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBON IN the SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
lollll

From Ella Thomas to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
cooper shall be the sacrifice

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
that i loOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOovE

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
I can kidnap BTS and lock spotify but no one can take ma puppies!!!  
Nooooooo

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
i wouldn't try

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
don't even dare isabelle

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
I'd like to see u

From Ella Thomas to Everyone: 01:40 PM  
yeeteth the feetus

From Adelyn Hower to Everyone: 01:41 PM  
lol

From Izzie B. to Everyone: 01:41 PM  
Did u just assume my name

From Norah Hassan to Everyone: 01:41 PM  
I DRINK SALT WITH MY ROASTED CUCUMBERS


End file.
